A New Start for a New begining
by brirae
Summary: Rin is incoming Freshmen at Chadron State College. She is roommates with Kagome and Songo and mets the whole gang. But once seeing Sesshomaru she starts having feelings but won't ever admit it from her troubling past. Sesshomaru feels drawn to Rin and wants to know more about her. Will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rommates.

"Mom I'll be fine, I promise I'll come when I can and I promise to text and call you when I can!" Rin was trying to shush her mom out the door.

"Okay honey, just be safe and have fun." With a kiss on the cheek rin's mom went out the door.

Rin looked around her dorm room, she was in the sophomore dorms since she was 20 years old. Her two other roommates haven't showed up yet. Rin wondered what they would they would they be like it they were going to be okay that they were going to have a "freshman" as a roommate. Rin went into her room, she got in luck and got an apartment looking dorm, three bed rooms one big shower, small living room and kitchen. The lady said that the dorm would be furnished mostly if she wanted to bring anything from home Rin could. 'Home, ha I highly doubt I go home that often.' Rin thought to herself. She went back to unpacking and decided to play some music, grabbing her iPod she picked her favorite song All I Need by Within Temptation. Rin loved the song that played she started to sing along to it not realizing that her roommates had just showed up to the dorm room.

" Kagome, do you hear some one singing?" Songo asked her friend looking around too see were it was coming from.

" Yeah I do, I think its coming from one of the rooms." Kagome said while creeping to the room were they heard the singing.

Rin felt like some one was watching her so she turned around and saw two girls staring at her in awe.

"OH FREAKING GOD!" Rin screamed and jumped and gracefully falling on her ass with a big thump.

Songo and Kagome jumped from Rin's scream and started to giggling walking over to help her up from her grace fall.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you but we were curious who was singing, you are amazing by the way. Are you here on a musical scholarship?"

" Yeah, you sounded just like the lead singer off of Within Temptation, I'm so jealous."

Kagome and Songo asked while helping Rin with smiles on their faces, Rin couldn't believe how nice they were since they had a younger girl as a roommate.

" Thank you, no I'm not here on a scholarship, and I don't sound like her, I could never compete with the lead singer of Within Temptation. Oh I'm Rin by the way. You must be my roommates?"

"Oh my sorry yes my is Kagome and this is my bestie Songo. Glad to met you Rin!" Kagome said with huge smile on her face.

"So you guys don't care that you have a underclass men as your roommate?" Rin asking eyeing both of them.

"Well we were told that you were 20 but a incoming freshmen, so you are our age and we don't care if you are a freshy or not." Songo said with a smile to.

Rin sighed with relief she really thought these girls could be her good friends but wasn't going to let her guard done. She knew how much it hurt to be betrayed.

"So Rin how do you like Chadron already?, seen any cute guys at all that caught your interest?" Kagome elbowed Rin.

"No, my mom and I came up here so I can unpack reall fast and get to all this freshman stuff." Rin grabbed her piece of paper that had all the activities going on for freshman.

"Oh silly girl that is for teen things, we can show you around were everything is so you don't have be with all those babies." Songo said while grabbing the paper from Rin looking to see what was on it.

"Yeah and plus we will be your friends and introduce our group of friends which I will say are pretty awesome!" Kagome said while fist pumping the air.

Rin just smiled at the two she was lucky to have awesome roommate, hopefully this will be a good new beginning.

"So since its about noon maybe we should fit everyone and get something to eat." Songo said while looking at her watch.

"Yeah then Rin can met everyone! I'm surprised that Inuyasha and Miruko haven't been here bugging us." Kagome said while stepping out of Rins room looking around the apartment acting like she was looking for someone.

"Who are Inuyasha and Miruko?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Oh they are just our boyfriends, don't worry they are pretty cool, and nice, just watch ou for Miruko is kind of a pervert and may try to grope you. Songo is still trying to train him out of that." Kagome told Rin while walking back in giggling at a blushing Songo.

"You think he would learn after how many slaps he get." Songo sighed and dropped her head in to her hands.

Rin was giggling horribly that she fell off her bed that she was sitting on.

"So glad my perv boyfriend interates you." Songo shout Rin a glare. Rin quit giggling right away and went white.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." Rin stammered and looked away avoiding eye contact.

" I was just kidding Rin, I didn't mean to scare you!" Songo said getting up from her sitting spot and walking to Rin.

"Yeah don't worry about Songo, she seems like a bitch but she is a fuzzy teddy bear." Kagome said while laughing.

"Gee thanks Kagome, I don't know if I should take that as a insult or a completment." Songo said while throwing a pillow at Kagome, which she dodge easily and which the pillow hit a tall dark haired man standing in the door way.

"Ow what was that for Songo!?" the guy said while picking up the pillow and tossing back on the bed.

"Well knowing you Miruko, you probably diserved it for hitting all the new freshman girls I don't know about yet. And yet being the key word." Songo said glaring at her boyfriend.

Rin look at Songo and to Miruko seeing that they acted like a married couple more than boyfriend and girlfriend, she started giggling again. Miruko looked in the direction of the giggling and saw a girl that was skinny build like Kagome and kinda looked like her but had more of a tan skin and her hair was way longer.

"Well well who is this lovely lady?" Miruko said while walking up to Rin and helping her up.

"My name is Rin, I'm their new roommate and also a new freshman, and no groping I was already wourned about you. " Rin said giggling.

"You guys just had to take all the fun out of it, geez, OUCH! What was that for Songo? You know I was just kidding and that my heart belongs to you." Miruko was rubbing he head were Songo hit him with a book.

"I really don't know why I'm dating after all this time. I could do better really I could." Songo walked over to the bed and pouted.

"Aw come on I was just kidding you know that and I love getting you all ridled up. But everyone is waiting they sent me up to get you, to tell you we are starving. " Miruko walked over to Songo and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Okay we will be down in a second we are going change, its so hot and I want to look good." Kagome said while pushing Miruko out who was just rolling his eyes mumbling something about girls and not to take so long.

"Well he seems really nice, Is everyone like that?" Rin asked looking at Songo and Kagome.

" Yeah pretty much, but we don't want to keep them waiting. So get changed Rin and something cute too. I don't want to be the only one looking cute. Songo is the girlie tomboy girl in the group." Kagome said while looing throw Rin's clothes.

"Okay just leave so I can change into a new outfit." Rin said while grabbing clothes from Kagome and pushing both girls out the door while giggling.

Rin shut the door shaking her head, she turned to look at her clothes that were still in boxes and on the floor. ' What to wear? I could wear this out fit.' Rin started rummaging around her clothes until she found the right outfit to kind of impress her new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Meeting the whole gang.

Rin finally got dressed and redid her makeup and hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pretty pleased how she looked pleased with her black shorts and baby blue halter top with her white flip flops and her hair in a ponytail. Rin stepped outside and saw that Kagome and Sango sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Hot damn girl! I don't think those boys are going to know what's going to hit them!" Kagome about fell out of her seat.

"Rin you look fabulous, I think you should to go out and walk in front guys and we can see who check you out and plus I want to see if the cold hearted Sesshomura will turn is head?" Sango jumped up with her awesome idea.

"Who is Sesshomura dude and why is he cold hearted?" Rin asked while looking at both other girls.

"You are just going to find out yourself, but we need to get going. So the guys don't get impatient with us." Kagome grabbed Sango and Rin and drugged them out the door.

Rin followed the girls down the stair well giggling with them and talking to other upper class men along the way. Finally they made it to the outside and Rin saw the "group".

"Inuyasha! How was your summer, I missed you!" Kagome ran and jumped into the arms of some dude that had white/silver hair.

"That would be Inuyasha as you can tell that is Kagome's lover boy, the other one that looks just like him is his older brother Sesshomaru, and you know Miruko, the red headed ponytail one is Shippo, and the strawberry knock out is Amya who is pretty much to the guy with the really long black pony tail Kouga." Sango told Rin while pointing each one out but Rin couldn't help but to stare at Sesshomura, he was a complete knock out. She noticed that he was staring right back and Rin looked away blushing.

"By the every one this is Rin she is our new roommate!" Kagome finally detached herself from Inuyasha.

Rin smiled at everyone seeing that they had all pretty friendly appreances about themselves so she felt complete safe with them.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Rin walked up to everyone.

"Ditto, but I'm starving how about we chat over dinner?" Inuyasha said while walking over to a big white ford pickup with everyone following.

"So I guess we are going to all cram into one vehicle which I hope is okay." Sesshomaru said while jumping in the front.

"How about us three girl get in the front cuz we fit way better than the boys and won't be as noticeable." Sango said while pushing Rin sit next to Sesshomura, while earning a good glare from Rin. But Sango only smiled and winked at Rin, she notice the two staring at each other and figured that Kagome and Amya and herself could play match maker. It's been awhile since Sesshomaru had a good girl in his life to melt that cold heart towards girls.

"Sounds fine with us." With that everyone crawled into the pick. Rin started to slightly panic she hadn't this close to a boy she thought that she start to really like, she was to worried if she looked over or under dressed and started to fidget. As she climbed in she realized that the pickup was a stick and she had to put her legs on each side of it. Rin blushed while looking at Sango and Kagome who were smiling to themselving. Rin Silently cursed them with all her might. They planned this!' Oh well I guess I could be a lot worse though.' Rin thought to herself. She did notice that Sesshomura did blush at the fact that he had to move the stick between her legs that were nice and long and tan. He knew that this girl was going to the death of him jokingly speaking, but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. He was drawn to her somehow and he didn't know if he liked it or what to do but just figured he should try to go with the flow for once.

"So whose pick up is this?" Rin was getting tired of the kind of awkward silence since they started driving.

"This bad ass pick up is Sesshomaru's I have one just like it but mine is in the shop so I'm having to ride with him to school for a couple days." Inuyasha voiced in annoyed tone from the back.

"Yours is in the shop, because you thought it would be fun to let our cousin barrow it and then he wrecked while under the influence. Not my fault you were stupid." Sesshomaru said while glaring at Inuyasha throw the mirror.

"Aw well it's a nice pickup." Rin said with a smile and a blush.

"Sesshy don't you have any tones or anything, I feel like gamming out since it is the first day and all go let the town know we are back in town!" Amya said while rolling her window down and sitting half in and half whooping like a crazy person.

"Here plug this in and pick a song. Nothing lovely dovy and Kouga get you damn girlfriend in the pickup. I'm not getting another ticket for her ass while sober." Sesshomura said while handing Rin his iPod to plug in and to look for a song and glared at Kouga.

Rin did what she was told, a little nervous while looking for the right song not to make anyone annoyed while her song pick. She saw "Neon Lights by Demi Lovato" she loved that song and it was an awesome song to gam out. So she picked that song and the girls seemed really happy with it and the boys didn't complain so she must have did a good job.

"Rin loosen up and jam out with us!" Rin looked over and saw that her girls were kind of dancing and singing along with the music. Rin laughed and started to do the same and loved the feeling of be so care free with everyone else. Rin noticed that everyone was having a good time laughing and smiling even Sesshomura was smiling and laughing which everyone happier, she guessed that he hardly loosened up. While they jammed out to some more songs Sango grabbed the IPod and picked Let me go by Avril Lavigne and gave everyone a look meaning done bitch about it or ill punch you.

Rin didn't mind it she really liked it and started to sing along with the music not realizing she was the only one singing. She started to get lost in the music and started to sway to it too and closing her eyes thinking of happier times in her past and forgetting her worst ones and just letting them go.

When the song was over Rin realized everyone was quit in the pickup let alone staring at her in awe.

"Didn't your parents tell you it aunt nice to stare?" Rin said looking down blushing like a tomato.

"Well when the person sounds like an angel singing it's kind of not hard to not stare." Rin jerk her head and stared wide eyed at Sesshomura not believing at what he just said.

"Jeez Rin weren't you just harping about staring?" Sango giggled at her yet again blushing friend.

" We were all really surprised that you could sing that well, you should go pro or something you were really really good Rin." Shippo chimed in blushing also.

"Awe Shippo do you have a crush on the new girl. Young love!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and gave him a nuggie.

"No Inuyasha I was just trying to be nice and plush I'm seeing Nicolet remember." Shippo pushed Inuyasha away while blushing again.

Everyone started to laugh and have a good time again. Rin couldn't help but notice that her and Sesshomura kept side glancing at each other and they weren't the only ones that noticed it. Sango elbow her a couple times and Rin just grin and shook her head and kept having a good time till they got to this bar looking restaurant.

"Well we are here with not getting pulled over for once which is a new thing, I think Rin is a good luck charm I think I'm taking her everywhere I go!" Sesshomura said while nagging Rin with his elbow.

"Oh I don't think you should start saying that, I can be one crazy chick a once in a while." Rin elbow Sesshomuru back with a smile.

"Oh so the new girl has a wild side, this is going to be one crazy semester of college!" Kouga put his arm around Rin and gave her a big smile.

"Don't worry girl we are here for ya, no matter we think you pretty kick ass and if Kagome and Sango and of course Amya like you than your cool with us guys." Inuyasha came up on the other side of her and put his arm around her also and gave her a thumps up.

"Well I'm glad to know! I didn't think I'll make friends so fast, but I'm glad! But I'm starving we should get some food!" Rin said while slinking out of the two boy's arms and walking to the front door of the restaurant waiting for everyone.

"A girl who thinks with her stomach, I think I'm in love! Ow! Kagome what was that for I was kind of kindling." Inuyasha turned to his kind mad girlfriend rubbing his arm were she punched him.

Rin just smiled at the couple and thought that they were also worse than a married couple. She figured that they must have been dating for a long while like everyone else. But Sesshomura didn't seem to have a girlfriend or maybe he just broke up with his and that's where he earned his nick name from.

As everyone went inside and got a big table and got their food and drinks ordered everyone started to talk about what they did over the summer. Kagome is from hick town in South Dakota along with Sango so they been best friends since kindergarten. Kouga and Amya are from Florida but different towns. Inuyasha and Sesshomura are from Dallas Texas, Shippo is from Canada and Miruko is from Chadron so he didn't travel so far to go to school. Rin all realized that all the boys were on the football team but Shippo he was just the awesome water boy and he was fine with that. Sesshomura was the quarter back and team cap. Inuyasha and Kouga were wide receivers and Miruko was on special teams. Kagome and Sango were on the volleyball and basketball team. Rin was soaking everything that was chattering on around her joining in when she could and voiced her option which no one seemed to mind and agreed to what she had to say. She didn't hear Sesshomura ask her a question until Sango said her name and pointed at him. Rin turned to see what he said with a question look on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and Sango but I was just wondering where you are from and what you did for fun."

"Well I'm also from Fort Worth Texas but live out the outskirts in a little ranch, I played volleyball and basketball, I rodeo too. I love football and a huge Cowboys fan. And I didn't have much for friends in high school I was pretty shy didn't help I have 2 older brothers that scared everyone off. But that is about it. "Rin flashed a smile hoping they won't ask any more questions about her past because she wasn't quite ready to face it herself and tell anyone. She did earn a high five from Inuyasha about being a Cowboys fan.

"Well maybe you could try out for the volleyball and basketball team this year that would be so cool." Kagome said while jumping up and down.

"I really can't I tore both my ACL's in both my knees so I don't think I will rush it and I left all that stuff at home." Rin said while shaking her head.

Everyone started chattering again dropping the subject and everyone attention went away from Rin which made her beyond happy. Before she knew it they finished their food and was heading back to Sesshomura's pick up. Everyone full and tired ready to go back to their apartments or dorm rooms. Rin realized that she still needs to unpack and get ready for class tomorrow. Which she still had no idea where her classes were at still. Sighing out loud she caught the attention of the handsome driver right next to her.

"Something wrong Rin?" Sesshomura looked at her for a bit and back to the road.

"Oh I'm okay just realized I still don't know were all my classes are at, I miss the tour thing when I went to lunch." Rin blushed realized that she sighed really loud.

"Kagome and I said we would show you around, but maybe Sesshy would like to show you instead." Sango elbowed Rin and winking at her.

"I would but we got football practice at 3." Sesshomura said glaring at Sango for saying the nick name that he hated.

"Well no biggie we can show her around and met you guys up after football practice? Do you want to go to the pool party? Or the Pit." Kagome quickie chimed in before Sango said anything else that could made Sesshomura upset. She knew what Sango was planning well everyone but Sesshomura and knew that Sango thought it would be fun to play match maker.


End file.
